He Said No
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Barty Crouch Jr. isn't used to not getting his way. So when Regulus Black says no to his proposal he does something drastic. Written for November Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Fibonacci Sequence, and Wold of Orphans, and Sex Ed: Things that should be taught in Sex Ed, but often aren't...assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for November Fortnightly Challenges Thread's Fibonacci Sequence, November Fortnightly Challenges Thread's World of Orphans, and Sex Ed: Things that should be taught in Sex Ed, but often aren't...assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Fibonacci Sequence I wrote for Pairing which was Barty Crouch Jr./Regulus Black. For Wold of Orphans I wrote for 5. Frodo Baggins - (object) Ring. For Sex Ed: Things that should be taught in Sex Ed, but often aren't...I wrote for task 1 which was to write about someone refusing something significant. I hope you all enjoy He Said No.**

Barty felt the cut over eyebrow from the ring that Regulus had thrown at his head. He'd been stupid enough to think that the younger boy wanted him to propose to him. Obviously that was the farthest thing from Regulus Black's mind and he had made that clear in his actions. The conversation he'd just had was still ringing in his mind as walked towards his destination.

###############################################################################################

"Barty what are you thinking about?" Regulus asked as lay his head on Barty's lap. It had been a long day and all Regulus wanted to do was to relax with his boyfriend.

"I was thinking about us," Barty told Regulus as he played with the younger boy's hair. Seeing the contented look on Regulus's face only made him more sure that he was making the right choice.

"What about us?"

"About taking our relationship to the next level."

Regulus was confused by this statement. Hadn't they already taken their relationship to the next level? Wasn't what they had going on good enough for Barty? It sure was for him. "What do you mean the next level?" Regulus found himself asking Barty sitting up. "I thought we already took our relationship to the next level."

Barty sighed. "I don't mean just sleeping with you, Regulus."

"Then what do you mean?"

Barty didn't understand why Regulus was so confused by what he was saying. He was practically spelling it out for the younger boy. Getting down on knee in front of Regulus Barty pulled out a box.

"Barty?"

"Regulus Black, I love you," Barty told him opening the red velvet box to reveal a silver ring with an emerald set into it. It was the perfect ring to symbolize the two of them being together in Barty's mind. "Will you marry me?"

Regulus back quickly away from Barty. He'd felt something for the other boy but he was pretty sure he wasn't ready to marry anyone. Let alone the boy in front of him. Why was Barty doing this now? "Barty," Regulus stuttered out, "I'm flattered..."

"But?"

"But I'm just not ready to get married to anyone yet. And plus we just started getting serious about the relationship." Regulus was starting to panic now. "I'm sorry if I lead you to believe that I was ready for this but..."

"Are you kidding me?" yelled Barty.

"Barty..."

"I'm taking a walk," Barty grunted out storming towards the door. "If you're still here I will take it as you saying yes to question. If not..." He sighed before walking out the door.

###############################################################################################

Upon reaching his destination Barty knew what he was doing was right. Regulus had lead not only Barty on but a lot of other people too. Knowing Regulus as well as he did Barty was pretty sure Regulus was changing his mind about being a Death Eater. Barty felt he had to do the right thing here. Knocking on the door he was shocked when Lucius Malfoy answered.

"I need to talk to the Dark Lord," Barty told Lucius as the blonde sneered at him. "It's about Regulus Black."

 **I hope you all enjoyed He Said No.**


End file.
